deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Uranus Zone
Uranus Zone is a science-fiction themed amusement park within Fortune City appearing only in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record.Capcom® Turns Out Action-Packed Line-Up Of Titles From World Renowned Franchises And Exciting New IP At 2011 Electronic Entertainment Expo, Cosmic Book News, (June 7, 2011). The main entrance to Uranus Zone is in Fortune Park and is shaped like a large alien head. In Dead Rising 2, this location was the gate intended to be the exit out Fortune City. The Uranus Zone has four access points: #Atlantica Casino entrance on the east end. #Fortune Park entrance at the north end. #South Plaza via a maintenance tunnel near the Fortune Park entrance. #Underground via a stairwell on the west end.Jason Leigh Dead Rising 2: Off the Record E3 Interview, youtube, (Jun 7, 2011). Rides There are three theme-park rides, all of which can be used to kill zombies and capable of injuring Frank West:Randolph Ramsay, E3 2011: Dead Rising 2: Off The Record, Gamespot, (June 8, 2011). * Galactic Glide a looping spaceship ride in the north end of the park * UFO Crash A "free-fall" ride near the entrance to the Atlantica Casino. * Orbital Oscillation A teacup ride with deadly sharp edges located in the south end. Giant Robot *The Giant Robot Stacey Forsythe uses to battle Frank West during The Facts (Off the Record) is visible in the center of the park as an animatronic attraction, near the Galactic Glide ride.picture Dead Rising, Capcom Japan *It will not attack, but it will wave its arms and its eye(s), head and torso will turn to follow Frank West's movements whenever Frank is within the Robot's field of vision. *Just as in The Facts (Off the Record), the Giant Robot's lower "eye" is a golden color and will score a Special PP Sticker if photographed. Locations |valign=top| |} Map Prestige Point Sticker locations Off the Record Prestige Point Sticker locations Load screen prestige points Hidden load screen prestige points: Trivia * Capcom's official Uranus Zone site * Uranus Zone is referred to as "Theme Park" in the game files. In the hallway to South Plaza the walls have spray painted signs on the walls to the "theme park". * The original idea of a new area for Off the Record was to make another casino but with a different theme, such as an Asian theme or a space theme. This idea was scrapped because although visually it would look good, it would not offer new game play.Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Comic-Con 2011 (PC, PS3, Xbox 360) , youtube, July 21, 2011. The original theme park idea was a western theme, with saloons and six gun shooting mini-games. * Uranus Zone is the only location in Fortune City that has two restrooms. * Even though Uranus Zone is supposed to be non-canon, it's still seen on the Fortune City map, found in the Museum located at Central City, in Dead Rising 3. ; Pricing Daily prices of theme park.Uranus Ticket, Capcom Japan. * There are eight stores in Uranus Zone which have the same name, and identical or similar layouts in other Fortune City locations: **Astonishing Illusions - Also in Royal Flush Plaza **From Fortune With Love (Uranus Zone) - Also in Platinum Strip **Lombardi's (Uranus Zone) - Also in the Food Court **Players (Uranus Zone) - Also in Royal Flush Plaza and Dead Rising's Paradise Plaza **Rockets Red Glare (Uranus Zone) - Also in Silver Strip **Space (Uranus Zone) - Also in Royal Flush Plaza and Dead Rising's Entrance Plaza **The Man's Sport (Uranus Zone) - Also in Royal Flush Plaza **The Venus Touch (Uranus Zone) - Also in Palisades Mall * It's also a zone where a CURE-related psyhopaths exists. Gallery See also Uranus Zone/Gallery External links * Japanese Capcom site with excellent map of Uranus Zone, Capcom. References Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Locations